Finding Ranma
by Arantium
Summary: Ranma disappears from the dojo and a month later and Akane finds a letter and a rare flower, the only clue to his whereabouts. Thus, Akane's journey begins...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½  
  
"Ni hou Airen!" shrieked Shampoo with joy as she pulled him into a back breaking hug. The fuming Akane's blood pressure sky rocketed and in a few quick strides, she bashed Ranma on the head with her school bag. As expected, it was only a matter of moments until every single other fiancée appeared to try to impress Ranma. And, naturally, it broke out into a dangerous cat-fight. Ukyo savagely fought with her giant spatula, Kodachi screeched with her twirling baton, and Shampoo displayed her Amazon techniques. Akane backed out of the fight and went home, but not before she reminded Ranma that he was a jerk and a pervert through sheer anger. Then, the rest of the crew followed. Mousse laughed insanely as he hurled a various amount of objects from his sleeves, Kuno shouted poetic justice about the pig-tailed girl and Akane, and Ryoga, panting, who finally arrived after a week of wandering around the world in who know's where.  
  
"I have to get away from these fiancées!" thought Ranma as he dodged the blows. "LOOK!" he screamed, pointing in a random direction. "MONEY!" All the fighting stopped as they scanned the areas. Ranma took full advantage of this and escaped before his fiancées and rivals could notice his absence.  
  
His heart pounded as he ran for his life. "What am I gonna do about them?" thought Ranma. "They're never gonna go away." Jumping on the roof of the Tendo dojo fence, he leaped into his room window. He didn't want to see Akane at the moment since she'd probably be in another furious frenzy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"ARGH!" shouted Akane. "WHERE IS HE!? HE'S GONNA MAKE US LATE AGAIN!!!" It was common that Ranma and Akane were always late but Akane still found it difficult to ruin her usual past habits of punctuality.  
  
Sprinting up to Ranma's room, she flung open his door and prepared to yell but her words stopped short from her mouth.  
  
No one was there. "Could Ranma have already gone to school before me?" Akane thought.  
  
"Hey Kasumi," Akane started when she came downt he steps. "Did Ranma leave already?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him," replied Kasumi.  
  
"Oh well. He may have slipped out the window and left," said Akane, hopefully.  
  
With hasty good-byes, she left the dojo and headed to school as quick as she could. In one part of her mind, she plotted to give Ranma a piece of her mind when she saw him at school. But the other half worried.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
No Ranma showed to school that day. Akane walked home pondering on his disappearance. "Maybe I was too hard on him," she thought. "Ranma.you jerk.you dummy."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
A month passed since Ranma's absence. School closed for the summer and Nerima started to become quieter than usual. Akane sat in her room after school. Sadly, she sighed.  
  
"Akane," Kasumi said. "You've got mail!" Taking the letter, she split the envelope and looked at it's contents, not really caring a lot. Then, she noticed the handwriting. It was from Ranma!  
  
"Dear Akane," it said.  
  
"I am sorry for disappearing on short notice. But it couldn't have been avoided. I have traveled to a far away place to regain myself. I suppose you could call this a training trip, but it is more mental than physical. When I have completed the 'training' I will most definitely return. Even if I don't, I will be back before school starts again.  
  
Please wait for me  
  
Ranma"  
  
Inside the envelope, there was another paper. Inside was a rare flower, flattened from being pressed in a book. Akane fingered it gently. This would mean an entire summer without Ranma. It seemed enjoyable at first thought. She would being able to do all the things that she couldn't do when he was there, like relax, read a book, or other various things. But then she realized, he wouldn't be there by her side with his silly smile or comforting words.  
  
"It's decided," Akane thought. "Ranma, I'm going to find you if it's the last thing I do!" 


	2. Where to start?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A taxi pulled up a distance away from the summit of a vast mountain. Out of the taxi, stepped Akane. Dressed in shorts, a t-shirt, with a sweater wrapped around her waist and a medium sized traveling backpack full of warmer clothes, food and different types of gear.  
  
"Are you sure you want to climb that mountain, lady?" asked the taxi driver as Akane paid for her ride.  
  
Akane wasn't really paying attention to his words. She didn't need to be confronted that question twice. Her mind and heart were set.  
  
(flashback) Akane sat at her living room table, staring at her flower. She knew somehow it was her ticket to finding Ranma but it proved to be very puzzling, indeed. Around her, Kasumi was wandering around the room with her feather duster hunting down those evil cursed dust bunnies, Nabiki was counting her profits after recently after ripping off some poor soul, and Soun and Genma, who was in panda form, played their usual game of shogan. P-chan sat next to her grunting and oinking softly, as though understanding what Akane said and replied to each gently.  
  
Without notice, the wall to the left of the back door collapsed under the pressure of Shampoo's blow to the wall.  
  
"NI HAO!" she shrieked. Puzzled, she looked about the room. Confirming in her mind that Ranma wasn't in the house, she turned to leave but her attention was captured by Akane's flower.  
  
"Aiya!" she exclaimed. "Where you get flower?"  
  
"My pen pal sent it to me," said Akane in a quick reply.  
  
"That flower found only at summit of sacred mountain. Few go up but no come back. Those who do say it a treacherous journey. Even top Amazon warriors couldn't reach top."  
  
"The sacred mountains?" inquired Cologne. Akane jumped slightly at her sudden appearance. "Legend has it, that near the peak of that great mountain is a beautiful, lushish land, rich in fruit and animals, and most important of all, a pond that can heal any sort of illness or curse. But the journey is a harsh one for the one who goes, for there are ancient civilizations who don't take lightly to outsiders and many unknown forces."  
  
"Wow." thought Akane. "That must be where he is." (End Flashback)  
  
The taxi pulled off and drove away.  
  
"Are you ready to go P-chan?"  
  
"Oink oink!" he grunted. (Translation) "Akane, I'm ready to follow you to the ends of the Earth!"  
  
In full force, she sprinted up the summit, ready to find her missing fiancee. 


	3. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½  
  
Chapter 3  
  
With determination running through her blood, Akane sprinted through the summit. All around from where she could see were beautiful, exotic trees each bearing the pretty flowers that resembled the one sent to her by her beloved Ranma.  
  
Akane would have kept on sprinting, if she hadn't gotten so tired. So she broke down into a brisk walk as she came up to some sort of steep, rough trail that lead up the mountain. P-chan, walking at her heels, suddenly became very alert that something was watching them. In the shadows of the rocks, moved a very cat-like creature that silently watched from above. Squealing, P-chan pulled on Akane's foot in time for her to notice that the strange figure was hurtling down towards her with a crudely cut spear, a mask and fangs. Dodging to her left, the attacker missed by inches and propelled themselves off a nearby boulder on the cliff and poking Akane in the pressure point for sleeping. Going limp, Akane fell into a deep slumber.  
  
********************  
  
Akane woke in a cottage that was made of dried weeds and sticks. The windows had bamboo bars for a cage and the door was completely sealed.  
  
"This should be easy to break out of!" thought Akane out loud. Summoning her strength, she let her fist fly into the wall resulting to nothing but a very sore hand.  
  
"What.?" Akane pondered. "How.? But.it's only sticks and weeds.how can that possibly be strong enough to withstand that.?" It's too bad for Akane that the weeds and sticks were for decoration and there was actually metal that blended very well with the room décor in those walls.  
  
Outside of the walls, Akane heard the villagers talking. Lucky for her, she took a Cantomese class. (Cantomese: a Chinese language)  
  
"Hey it's a pig!" exclaimed a villager.  
  
"It's a runt but it'll do," said the older villager as he held the squealing, struggling, panicking pig over the boiling pot of water with veggies and parshnips. "Oh no!" thought Akane. "They're gonna eat P- chan!!!!"  
  
"What do we do with the girl?" questioned another villager.  
  
"Dunno, but let's eat the pig first, it'll make a nice snack!" said a hungry warrior villager.  
  
The old villager dropped the pig into the water. A few moments.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" came a male voice inside the pot.  
  
"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" screeched one of the girl villagers. "THERE'S A MAN IN THE POT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Completely red all over, Ryoga leaped out of the pot ten feet in the air (yes, he's wearing clothes 'cause they're magic and appeared out of nowhere 'cause I say so).  
  
"GASP GASP HOW DARE YOU TRY TO EAT ME!!!!!!!!" shrieked Ryoga. He used his special martial arts techniques to beat down the surprised-beyond- belief warriors who were left unconscious on the floor. He ran to Akane's cell and tried to punch through it but like Akane, his fist hit the metal and it hurt quite a bit.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!@#$%^&*()!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Huh?," said thought the ever-so-oblivious Akane. "That sounds like Ryoga! But how did he know I'd be here..?"  
  
"I'm coming Akane!!!" shouted Ryoga all dramatically. He planted his feet in the ground as he yanked the hut from the ground and tossed it away to the side. "Let's go!!"  
  
Grabbing her pack, they sprinted away from the village before its inhabitants awoke to retaliate.  
  
But that was definitely not the last they'd see of the villagers. These villagers HATE losing, and like the Amazons, will KILL their winning opponent, male or female.  
  
WILL AKANE AND RYOGA DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE EVIL WARRIORS!?  
  
WILL THEY EVER FIND RANMA???!!  
  
WILL RYOGA CONFESS HIS FEELINGS TO AKANE OR WILL HIS SECRET BE OUT!!!???  
  
.maybe.maybe not. I'm not gonna tell here, cause then no one will read my story!!! ^.^;;;;; (Dramatic sales pitch) "TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! 


End file.
